Their Secound Chance
by Kirara405
Summary: It seems like Kagomes world is crashing down on her,her grandfather sick,finals for school just around the corner,and Inuyasha dissapearing on her for long amounts of time.Can a past love help her get everything together before she falls apart completely?
1. The broken miko

_**Author: Hey! First Kagome and Kouga story, But latly I've fallen in love with this couple. I would just like to state that this story takes place in Kagomes time. However everyone is basically the same. This story somewhat goes a long with whats happened/happening to me in real life so theres meaning behind a lot of words... This story maybe long, it maybe short. And the updates will be random. **_

_**Notes: I do not own inuyasha in anyway. Just the story line. For now.**_

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed in frustration, as she closed her cellphone. Inuyasha had been ingoring her for over two months. Why? What possible reason could he have?<p>

She put her phone her in pocket angerly muttering to herself until she heard a familiar voice from behind her. "Kagome?"

She turned around seeing Kouga, her childhood friend, running to catch up with her. "Hey Kouga." She sighed the forced words out. "Hey Kagome. Whats wrong?"

She looked at him with her sad eyes. She couldn't help it she couldn't hide her pain anymore. Her heart kept getting broken by the man that was surpose to love her.

He always did this. He'd pop into her life for a little while then pop right back out and she wouldn't hear hid nor tail about him or from him for weeks, or in this case... Months. She knew he was probably cheating. She never wanted to admit it, but she knew deep down.

"Kagome?" Kouga called out to her trying to pull her back to reality. "Oh I'm sorry Kouga. I was...just lost in thought." She murmured looking at the ground embarrassed. Latly it seemed she had been spending more time with Kouga then Inuyasha. No forget that. She had been spending _all_ her time with Kouga. She felt somewhat guilty she knew Kouga loved her. However it was his own fualt she was not his right now.

They had dated in the past, however it didn't work. Some slut had pulled them part. She had worked her way into the middle of them and ruined everything. Kouga had been Kagomes first crush, and first heart break. "Kagome? Whats wrong? Did something happen?" He stepped infront of her causing her to stop. "Hes doing it again isn't he?"

Kagome sighed. Why did he have to know her so damn well? She only nodded as she looked up at the wolf demon that was dressed in blue jeans and a tan T-shirt along with his normal hair style being in a pony tail letting his pointy ears be shown to the world without care. He growled. "That stupid mutt! I should kill him!" Kagome shook her head.

"What good would it do? It don't matter..." She walked around him, and started walking away he soon followed after. "Why are you even with him? All he ever does is hurt you." His voice showing his curiosity, but also hidden rage.

"Just leave me alone Kouga. I'm so sick of hearing it, everyone says the samething... Why can't no one understand how much I love him? I've fallen for him so hard... I don't know how to get out!" She held back tears threatening to fall and took off running up the stairs to her home.

* * *

><p>Kagome threw herself onto her bed sighing refusing to shed anymore tears for the hanyou that held her heart. That damn half breed... She sat up on her bed and stared at her ceiling wondering what he could be doing right now. Or who.<p>

Kagome shook her head. She had to get out of this damn house. It was the weekend! She could go and do anything she wanted! With that thought in mind she pulled out her cellphone and quickly went threw her contacts until she got to Sango's number. She clicked the call button and waited as it rang three times before her best friend answered.

_**"Hello?" **_

"Hey Sango its me, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something tonight."

_**"Hey Kagome! Sure! Did you have anything in mind exactly?"**_

Kagome had not thought that far. Her mind however went right to clubing. She had not been there in two years. Inuyasha had banned her from going there. Kagome glared at the air as if he was standing right there infront of her. She smirked evily at her own idea of disobeying him.

_**"Kagome?"**_

"Clubing. The Star Hut."

_**"But I thought..."**_

"I don't care about it, I'm going to have fun damnit."

_**"Okay Kagome. I'll pick you up around 10:30."**_

"Sounds great! Bye Sango."

_**"Bye Kagome."**_

She shut her phone and fell back on her bed. Her mind wondered to who else but Inuyasha. She rememebered how he use to call her baby. Tell her he loved her. Then when he started dissapearing he wouldn't even say her name when he came back. She shook her head. "Tonight I just wanna forget him. I want to have fun. However when I do see him again... We need to have a serouis talk. All I wanna know is if I'm taken or single... Should I be heart broken? Oh great now I'm talking to myself." She slammed a fist into her pillow. She was gonna do everything she could to forget everything about him tonight. No matter what the cost.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the shower she wrapped her yellow towel around her body and another she put in her hair. She loved showering, and taking a nice warm bath. It always made her feel so clean, and free after word. She went to the bathroom mirror putting on her black eyeliner under her eye lashes on the bottom and over her eye lashes on top, doing the same to the other side.<p>

She did that until she was happy with the way it looked and then put on light blue eyeshadow, and black mascara. She pulled the towel out of her hair blow drying it the rest of the way then brushed it putting up her raven black hair in a high pony tail fixing it to look perfect. She brushed her teeth then put on her red lip gloss, changing into light blue skirt, and putting on a tight black strapless shirt over her strapless black bra.

The skirt showed off her long beautiful legs, and her shirt that clung tightly to her body showed her boobs which were big but not big enough to be un-attractive. Infact they were exactly the oppsite of un-attractive. She pulled on her black heels and walked out of bathroom heading down stairs. "Kagome?" The girls mother called out for her from in the kitchen.

The blue eye'd girl headed the way she heard the voice come from. "Yes mama?"

"Would you... Oh my god. Where are you going?" Her mother asked suprised at what her 18 year old daughter was wearing. "I'm going clubing mother."

The older woman just stared at her. Kagome had not said those words since she had been with Inuyasha. "Did you and Inuyasha break up Kagome?"

The teen glared at her mother. "No! Why?"

The woman put her hands up in defense, "I only asked because you haven't been clubing in a long time. Thats all dear."

Kagome sighed and looked away. "Yeah mom I know. I'm sick of him. He wants to dissapear? Then I'm gonna have fun while he is away doing God only knows what." Kagomes mother just stared at her daughter sadly. Had that damn half breed finally broke Kagome? Or had Kagome just finally gave up caring? Kagome however, didn't know this answer herself.

"Do you want something to eat before you go?" She asked trying to change the subject quickly before she pissed off her teenager anymore.

"No thanks mama. I'm fine." She smiled. her mother nodded. "Okay... Be careful okay? Don't do anything...reckless."

Kagome nodded. "Trust me. I won't. I'm going with Sango."

Her mother knew that name well. She knew Sango was a good girl. Her and Kagome were like sisters, so much to the point Sango sometimes called her mom, and Kagome sis.

"Oh, Wonderful honey I bet you will have a great time." She smiled and then walked to the sink and started doing the dishes. Kagome walked around looking at souta, her little brother, playing video games. "Wheres grandpa?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Outside sweeping or something like that." Souta answered. "Oh." She was suprised. Her grandfather had been doing a lot more work latly. She wondered why that was.

She pushed the thought out of her head not caring to think of the reason at the moment. She smiled as she heard Sango's car pull up in the drive way. "Bye everyone! I'm off!"

"Bye! be safe!" Her mother yelled as she heard the front door close. She smiled. Kagome was finally going out and not mopping around because some guy was breaking her heart. Or waiting by the phones for him to call her. When it was so clear that it obviously, wasn't gonna happen.

However, she also couldn't help but feel that after tonight Kagome was gonna have a of changes to deal with, and with those changes, she was sure more heart break was to come.


	2. Slowly Breaking apart

_**Author: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

_**Sango: You do not. Correct.**_

_**Author: Oh crap not you again...**_

* * *

><p>The DJ blasted the music loudly in the dark club the only real lights that were there, were the ones over the bar so people could get drinks, and the disco ball that had different color lights shining threw out the room. Colors from purple, to blue, yellow, to orange then red, green, Kagome cleared her mind as she lost her self in dancing her body not missing a beat.<p>

Sango was panting. "Kagome I'm thristy. Can we take a break?" She asked rubbing her throat with her hand staring at her still zoned out dancing best friend.

"KAGOME!" The younger girl snapped out of her trans. "Uh what, oh yes?" She had stopped moving staring at Sango confused. "Whats up?"

"I'm thristy," she yelled over the music. "Oh okay!" Kagome grabbed her hand as they made their way threw the croud and headed to the bar stand. Each sitting in a chair. Kagome smiled hearing the familiar voice of a wolf demon. "Hey Kagome, Sango." Kouga nodded at them. "What can I get you?"

Sango thought for a moment. "Bud light?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. "Okay then. Kagome?" As soon as his eyes met hers he couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see her out. She blushed seeing him smile. "Umm just water." Kouga rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Hey now, you know I'm not much of a drinker." She tryed defending herself. Sango chuckled. "Be right back." Kouga walked off to get them what they had ordered.

Kagomes eyes looked Kouga up and down as he walked away, "I had forgotten he worked here..."

She couldn't help but look at the some what tight tan pants, and white shirt he was wearing. He pulled them off so nicely. She sighed staring at him. He was cute she would give him that. "Here you go." Kagome blinked as the childhood friend handed them their drinks. "Thanks." Kagome sipped her drink watching Sango start downing hers faster then she had ever seen. "So Kagome, I haven't seen you here in a long ass time. What brings you here?" Kouga asked eye'ing her closely.

"I wanted to get out and have some fun. Is that a bad thing?" She stared at him waiting for an answer. "Nope not at all." He replied.

"Ohhh! Kouga are you hitting on these cute girls?" A woman with long blond hair hazel eyes clung to his arm suddenly. Kagomes eyes looked her over top to bottom. She was wearing a tan dress that clung to her body nicely, however it looked a bit to tight, and showed way to much clevage for Kagomes taste. "Their friends of mine Shelly."

"Oh! Nice to meet you." She smiled at them. Meet them? Stupid little... Kagome got up and walked away without even looking back. That bitch knew her, and she knew she did. Or was she really that stupid?

Sango looked at Kouga and the girl. Kouga pushed the girl off his arm. "Get back to work before I have my dad fire you." The girls hazel eyes got big and she rushed taking orders and talking to people again. She knew better then to piss off the son of the man (her boss let me mind you) that owned the popular club.

Sango shook her head. "You know, she wouldn't have gotten mad if she didn't still love you." The green eye'd girl sighed resting her head on her hand.

Kouga sighed. "I know... She won't ever admit through. I fucked up. I was weak for one moment, High out of my mind. I fucked up everything. I lost the only one I will ever love."

The green eye'd girls gaze was locked on him. "You honestly still care for her that much still? Even after three years? Even with her being with someone else?" She watched him carefully.

Kouga nodded. "How could I not? Shes perfect. Caring, sweet...To bad shes with a complete asshole." The demon wanted to punch something, he wanted to get rid of his anger somehow, some way. "Kouga." His blue orbs meet her green orbs. "Don't give up on her. I think shes slowly coming around now."

Kouga stared blankly at her. Sango smiled. "Shes here isn't she? Does that not prove to you that shes getting sick of his bulls shit?"

The wolf demon smiled at her and chuckled lightly. "Yeah I guess so. I never have or will give up on her." He looked over at Kagome lost in her dancing. "Never."

Sango smiled, "Glad to hear."

* * *

><p>Kagome was walking back to sit by Sango who was talking to some guy with black hair who was wearing a purple shirt and black jeans. She figured she shouldn't butt in. So she stood there hearing the music slow down into a couple song. She sighed. This was not the music she was here for. At. All.<p>

"May I have this dance?" Kagome turned seeing Kouga. "Don't you got a slut to get back to?" She snapped at him. She herself had no idea why she was so mad. Kouga was just a friend now he could be with whoever he wanted. Why did she care so much?

He sighed his blue eyes staring into her icey blue eyes, eyes that he use to see happiness and so much life in that had now dulled and lost what looked like a lot of hope. But he knew not all. She still had hope. He just had to show her how good life could be.

"Well?" He held out his hand. She rolled her eyes putting her hand in his letting him pull her close. "Listen," he said quietly to her, "I don't like her one bit, I'm not even with her. Please it was the past we were young... You know I've gotten better Kagome I aint going down that road again." They danced in circles staring into each others eyes and holding each other close, her arms around his neck, his around her waist.

"I know..." She mummbled.

Kouga put on his cocky smirk, and raised an eyebrow. "Besides why does it matter to you who I'm seeing?" He asked waiting to see her reaction.

The miko glared at him. "It don't! I don't care one bit!" She started pulling away, but that only made Kouga hold on to her tighter.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" A rude male voice snapped at the dancing couple pulling them apart. "Inu-Inuyasha!" Kagome stared at him in shock. "What..What are you doing here?"

He glared at her, "I asked you first damnit. I told you I don't want you here damnit! You stupid girl!" He grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground. By this time everyone in the club was staring at them. Kouga grabbed Inuyasha punching him in the face and pushing him away from the girl laying on the floor staring at them in fear. "Get away from her you damn mutt! How dare you do that to her!"

"Stay out of this you damn wolf!" Inuyasha spat at him. Kouga glared getting ready for the fight. That is until Sango walked over kicking Inuyasha in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall. She stomped over slapping him. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING HER!" Inuyasha stumbled trying to get away. Sango had come from a long line of demon slayers and she still trained to this day to be a great demon slayer. Even if they weren't needed much anymore.

"S-Sango. Let him go..." Sango glared at the half breed as he darted out the doors. Kouga leaned down helping the shaking girl up. "Shelly, close this place up. I'm taking Kagome home." He picked Kagome up bride style and started walking out. Before he went out the door he looked at Sango. She smiled, "I'll drive myself home...I'm staying a little while longer. Take care of her." He nodded at her and walked out to his car putting her in the front seat, then shutting the door and getting into the drivers seat.

He looked at her. "Kagome. Are you okay?" She looked at him still shaking. "Oh Kouga..." Tears started running down her cheeks. He frowned and reached over wiping them away. "How about we go for a walk in the woods?" She stared at him as if he was insane. "I'm in heels."

He thought fora moment. "Alright, then why don't we go to our willow tree?" Kagome looked at him and smiled slightly. "I love that idea."

* * *

><p>Kagome took off her shoes and left them in Kougas car as they walked side by side in the soft grass to the willow by the lake. Kagomes eyes shifted to Kougas hand. Suddenly she found herself reaching her hand over and holding on to his. Once his hand took hold of hers too she blushed and felt like her brain went blank for a moment as her heart pounded. Why was that? She quickly got a hold of herself. She couldn't feel like that about Kouga. Not anymore...<p>

Kouga smiled ready to start jumping like a little school girl screaming for joy, all because she was holding his hand. When they reached the willow Kagome, and the wolf demon sat side by side staring out at the lake.

"Kagome, did he hurt you badly?" Kouga asked worried about her.

"No Kouga. I'm fine...I shouldn't have went there. I knew better. I still went..." He held up his hand cutting her off.

"You have a damn right to have fun Kagome."

She stared at him sadly and sighed. "Yeah I know." She looked up at the stars. She stiffened for a moment feeling Kougas arm wrap around her then she slowly loosened up and layed her head on his shoulder. "Kouga..." She whispered softly.

"Yes, dear?" He answered back without even thinking about the words he was using. "I'm gonna dump him... I can't take this stupid relationship anymore. God I hate men sometimes. I should just go lesbain. Start chasing after Sango maybe I'll have some luck there." Kagome joked laughing as she said it.

Kouga looked at her wide eye'd. "Oh great, Now I gotta try to beat girls? I should just give up!" He laughed jokingly along with her, however stopped when he realized she was staring at him confused. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing Kouga." She yawned closing her eyes laying her head back on his shoulder. "Oh no you don't missy..." He picked her up throwing her into the cold lake.

"KOUGAAAA! I'm gonna kill you!" She glared at him on land as she shivered in the cold water. "Awww fine! Only...after a swim okay?" Kouga jumped in right next to her splashing water into her face. "Ahhh! Kougaa! grr!" She started splashing water into his face. He chuckled splashing her right back before tackling her into the water.

"Oh for heavens sake Kouga." She giggled. "Trying to freeze me?" She joked.

Kouga shrugged. "Maybe." He smirked picking her up bride style and carried her to the grass setting her down. "Your damn lucky its warm out. Or I would freeze to death." She pointed a finger at him. "You naughty wolf."

Kouga acted as if he were ashamed by his actions. Which only caused Kagome to laugh more. Once she caught her breath she smiled at him. "Thanks Kouga."

The wolf demon looked at her confused out of his mind. What had he done?

Kagome sighed seeing the confusion in his eyes. "You... stepped in to help me back there. And you made me smile. So thank you."

The wolf smiled walking over and sitting next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Anytime Kagome."

* * *

><p>The miko walked into her room changing into pj's and sitting on her bed sighing. "What a night..." She mubbled to herself. She pulled her books over to her studing spanish, and math. The first two finals she had coming up after the coming week. "God I'm never gonna pass spanish! How could I? Ugh!" She shut the book and pushed it away.<p>

Kagome looked around the room. Then Sango poped into her head. She figured she should text her in the morning to ask how everything had gone with the man.

She jumped as her phone vibrated. She looked at the text. "Ginta? What would he want?" She clicked the text and started reading.

_**-Hey Kagome heard you and Kouga had a great night.**_

Kagome texted back.

-What do you mean?

She waited for a secound or two before she got her next text from him.

_**-You know he likes you right?**_

Oh great. Ginta was at it again. Making Kagome feel like shit for being around Kouga. He did it once before when her and Kouga got close, but she was with Inuyasha and refused the leave him. Ginta had almost ruined their friendship... And made Kagome tired of even looking at Kouga.

-Fuck off now before you fuck up our friendship again.

He texted back faster than she thought he would.

_**-Its not my fualt your with a stupid asshole.**_

She groaned. Instead of fighting with him like normal, She called Kouga.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

_**"Hello? Kagome? Everything okay?"**_

"Hey Kouga everything is fine only, tell Ginta to leave me alone okay? Hes gonna piss me off."

She heard his breath catch even threw the phone. She knew he would most likely tell Ginta off. That brought her some joy atleast.

_**"Okay Kagome. Good night." **_

"Goodnight Kouga."

She closed her phone and cleared all text messages and calls from it. She sighed realizing she was running out of things to distract her from _him_. She fell to her side on her bed hugging a pillow to her. "Inuyasha..."

_'I wonder whats gonna happen now...' _The miko sighed shaking her head, then letting her eyes fall closed slipping into a sleep full of nightmares that had been awaiting her.

* * *

><p>She sat up in her bed breathing heavy. Nightmares tormented her all night, and the only one that woke her up was the one where she was pushed off a cliff.<p>

Her icey blue orbs scanned the room as the sunshined into the room. "Wonderful daylight...so wonderful." She smiled knowing her mother would be down stairs and she wouldn't be alone with her pain.

She got up fast pulling on blue jeans over her panties and a white shirt over her white bra brushing her hair and getting everything else ready then she headed down stairs putting a smile on her face.

Once her eyes found her mother she smiled more "Morning mo-" She stopped in her sentence seeing how her mother looked. She was sitting at the side of the kitchen table crying. "Mom!" She darted to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Mom whats wrong?" She asked concerned.

Her mother lifted her head from her hands to stare at her daughter. "Your grandfather has ...cancer..."

Kagomes world stopped. No, He couldn't! "Wh-what, how do you know?" She stared down at her mother in shock backing away a bit. "Kagome...I just got a call from the hosptail. We had to take him to it last night cause I was worried. Oh Kagome!" She broke down crying again.

Kagome wanted to run and hide. To break down crying, but she couldn't her mother needed her. Suddenly she saw Souta apear from the side of her mother crying too. Kagome wrapped her arms around both as they cryed on her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Walking down the street Kagome found herself at Sango's front door. She sighed and knocked putting on her best smile and happy face. Even if it didn't truely reach her eyes anymore. She waited a few moments before it opened. "Kagome! hey!" Sango smiled at her friend stepping a side and welcoming her in her home.<p>

"Hey Sango." Kagome smiled at her and walked inside sitting on her couch. "Aren't you usally training your miko powers right now with your grandfather? Least he thinks hes training his." She laughed a bit before she saw how depressed Kagome had gotten. "What happened?" She walked over sitting next to her best friend.

"My grandfather...Has cancer. We found out this morning. They don't know if its spread to far to were its to late... Or what." Kagome held herself together she didn't wanna break down. She had done great not breaking down yet.

"Oh Kagome I'm so sorry!" She threw her arms around her friend. "Its fine, I'm fine. I'm trying to stay positive. Grandpas strong." Sango nodded. "Secound time its happened in our family..."

Sango frowned remembering Kagomes dad who had died when she was only 7 from cancer. However Kagome felt different than everyone else. Not fully happy not fully sad. She felt safer. For her father had abused her, beat her everyday whenever he got pissed. Don't matter what went wrong, it was always Kagomes fualt in that mans mind some how.

After he was gone she was smiling more. She had more pride was happier. With a great guy. Until that all went down hill and Inuyasha rolled around breaking her worse than ever.

Both girls sighed, then kagome pulled away. "So! Who was that man last night?" Sango blushed at the question. "I-I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh please Sango were you really that drunk? Spill girl!" She smiled as she saw Sango's face turn a deep red. "His name was Miroku...He goes to our school. I don't know how we've never seen him before. I mean really? Come on! Our school! This is our last year and I've never seen him."

Kagome thought for a moment. How was that possible? They had been in that school for four years. How had neither of them not seen him before?

"And? What happen with you guys last night Sango!"

Sango glared at the floor. "He grabbed my fucking ass Kagome. So I told him to fuck off and stormed out." Sango sighed. "Why do men have to be such, such ughhh! Jerks! Idiots!" Kagome broke out laughing at her friend. Sango stared confused a bit at the girl before she too broke out laughing.

Once they both stopped laughing Sango smiled and looked evily at Kagome. The miko looked scared. "What? Stop that... your freaking me out Sango!"

The demon slayer tackled her. "What happen with you and Kouga? Huhh?" Kagome blushed and pushed her friend off. "Nothing we just hung out went to our willow..."

"Your willow! Ohhh!" Sango giggled. Causing Kagome to blush more. "Shut up." She mummbled.

Sango stopped and stared at her, as Kagome tensed up. "Kagome...your phone."

She nodded. They both knew who it was by the ringtone "Forever and Always" by Taylor Swift. She sighed opening it and answering, "Hello."

_**"Hey babe. Tonight Keades just us okay? Meet me at 7." **_A males voice said threw the phone. Kagome held back her sigh.

"The fast food place?"

_**"No shit stupid." **_

"Alright...Bye Inuyasha."

_**"Goodbye Kagome."**_

Kagome shut her phone and looked at Sango. "Me and Inuyasha have a date tonight. I'm gonna dump him." Sango stared at her in shock. She saw it coming, but thought Kagome would take a bit more of a push to do it. "Good for you! You don't need that ass." Sango smiled and hugged her best friend. Kagome layed her head on Sango's shoulder and hugged back.

**_Alright well...The dad thing I felt fit well. So I added it. (Ever wonder why Kagome didn't have a dad?) Anyway R&R please!_**


	3. Heart Break

_**Author: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway.**_

_**Sango: She wishes people, don't let her trick you.**_

_**Author:... I wasn't tricking anyone you crazy lady.**_

* * *

><p>In a booth on in the corner she sat at Keades. In her red strapless sparkling shirt, tight black jeans, and red high heels. "Damnit its 7:30...Where is he?"<p>

She sighed and rested her head in her palm. This was not truely a suprise to Kagome. Inuyasha had stood her up plenty of times. Each time Kouga or someone would say something through she'd give the same speech.

"He'll change someday." Or the "He wasn't always this way..." It was true through. At least the last part. For a year, Inuyasha had been great. However, exactly after their first year fully together, everything seem to go down hill. Inuyasha got mean, dissapeared, made up lies about where he had been. The teenager laughed a bit as a new song started playing in the fast food place.

_'Every time that someone walks in_

_She turns around to see if it's him_

_She checks her watch by the clock_

_I can't count the tiems he's stood her up._

_And ones to much. '_

She shook her head. How Fucking Irionic was this? She couldn't handle listening to the rest of the George Strait song.

"Maybe hes at his house? Since hes back in town..." She got up and walked out.

* * *

><p>Little did she know Kouga was watching from across the street. "He stood her up again. God damnit!" He punched a street light. "How could any body break a heart like hers?" He cussed under his breath and Sango sighed next to him. "He must not know what its worth. Come on lets follow her." Kouga sighed. "You follow I gotta get to work or my father will freak. Please make sure shes okay." Sango nodded to the wolf demon. "Good luck Kouga."<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome kept walking for about 20 minutes before she made it to his apartment. She opened the door and headed for his room. Once she got there she knocked on the door, but got no answer. Staring at the door nob she slowly reached for it. No matter how much her body, mind, soul, and heart were telling her not to, to just run, she had to know. She turned it.<p>

The door swung open and she saw them. On the couch. Making love... She knew then. It was all a lie. Inuyashas love was not for her. Kikyo and Inuyasha stared at her. "What is she doing here?" The woman sounded annoyed. Inuyasha looked terrifed, "Kagome! I- I can explain!"

Kagome was to caught up in her past. Looking at Kikyo on top of Inuyasha like that, made an image she had pushed far back and tryed to get rid of re-apear. That slut Shelly on top of Kouga. She let her tears fall as she turned running out of the building, and inuyashas life.

The miko wiped away her tears and headed for the one place she knew she could forget everything, get rid of the memories haunting her. Killing her. She wanted to wash them away, and thats exactly what she was gonna do.

* * *

><p>Sango watched her friend run out of the apartment. She was about to take off after her until she saw the way the girl was heading. She knew then, Kagome would get all the help she needed. Without her.<p>

* * *

><p>The teenage girl slammed open the door and stormed threw the crowd looking at Kouga as she sat in a chair. "Double coke and rock. Now."<p>

Kouga stared at her in shock, but he got her what she ordered. "Kagome whats wrong?" He frowned worried about his friends well being. It was not like her to mix lonlyness and drinking.

Kagome drank her drink down like it was water. Kouga stared at her with that sad and caring look in his eye's. The music started turning slow.

_'You put your best red dress on and came here tonight _

_All alone. You must really hurt you bad.'_

Kagome started laughing. Go figure this song would play. She sighed and drank more. Kouga walked around and held out a hand. "Kagome, please. Dance with me?"

_'Order up a double coke and rock and hope_

_it will turn into fun._

_He must have really hurt you bad.'_

Kagome sighed. Why not dance with him? She took his hand and flinched as she looked into his blue eyes trying to avoid the memories wanting to pop up. Kouga smiled softly at her.

_'I don't know you story. _

_But it aint hard to see,_

_You got a heart thats broken as a heart can be.'_

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist as they held each other close dancing, as they had done so many times in the past.

_'It's probably not like you at all to mix lonelyness and alcohol_

_He must have really hurt you bad.'_

They spun in slow circles stepping side to side as they did. "Kagome, please tell me what happened, I wanna help you." Kouga murmured to her sweetly.

"But I wanna forget it all..." She whispered.

_'Now its One AM and here you are _

_with some stranger at a bar._

_He must have really hurt you bad.'_

"I saw him with Kikyo, making love. His ex that I look like...The one that dumped him two years ago. When the fuck did they get back together? I mean really! Kouga he used me! He was only with me because I reminded him of _her_!" She layed her head on his shoulder crying. He held her tighter. "That bastard!" His eyes had tints of red. "I'll kill him!"

_'Across town in some motel room _

_he'll try to heal your past _

_while the one thats laying next to you_

_is only there for laughs.'_

She tryed to stop crying the best she could. "No Kouga...Don't leave me alone!" Her hands clung tightly to his shirt, Kougas eyes turned normal blue again.

He realized the alcohol in her was what made her so loose. She was truthful, and sometimes did crazy things drunk. And she got drunk so easily... "Okay Kagome. I won't leave you. I promise."

_'He must have really hurt you bad...'_

"I want another drink Kouga." She pulled away stumbling back the the bar.

_'Now I'm the joe that set you up _

_and cuts you off'_

"No Kagome you've had enough, come on I'm taking you home." He pulled her out.

"But...Your job!"

Kouga sighed. "My father will understand besides we got plently of people working tonight. They don't need me. Let me drive you home.

_'And calls a cab when you need me to._

_And I like to say that only once in a while_

_I see someone going what your going threw.'_

Kagome stared at him for a moment as he held her hand trying to get her to agree.

_'Well I need the tips, but i'll be alright_

_If I don't see you tomorrow night._

_Stay home girl.'_

She sighed and followed him out the doors of the club letting him lead the way, as the last line of the song was heard they dissapeared out the door.

_'He must have really hurt you bad._

_He must have really hurt you bad'' _

She smiled slightly looking at Kouga, and thinking of her life. "The past seems to always repeat its self..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Short chapter I know I'm sorry! But come on, I got finals to study for! Last test for finals thru ^-^! I should hopefully have another chapter up by Monday, Hopefully a longer one. Love you guys!<strong>_


	4. ReAwaking

_**Author: R&R! please. I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>Kagomes eyes slightly open before closing again and snuggling into the warm body next to her letting it wrap its arms around her protectively. Wait, warm body? Arms? Her eyes shot open as she pulled away almost falling out of the bed.<p>

Lucky for her Kouga caught her in time. "Well, good morning to you to beautiful."

He smirked slightly at the confused girl staring at him. "Oh..my..god! Kouga! What am I doing here?"

Her eyes scanned the walls bringing back memories of her past with Kouga. She had not been here for years, and never had she fell asleep in his bed before.

"Relax Kagome. After I tryed taking you home from the bar last night you refused to go home. I could get out of the bar, but home. Nope wasn't gonna happen. So I brought you here with me." He tryed explaining it slowly, watching her reaction.

She glared, "Alright, but why am I in your bed?" She challenged him. He thought about messing with her head for a moment, but figured right now she didn't need that.

"You didn't wanna be alone... I tryed letting you sleep in the bed I was gonna sleep on the floor, but you again, refused to let me leave your side. So I didn't." He pulled her into his lap holding her close.

Kagome couldn't figure out what had happened. Then as she scanned her memory, regret hit her like the bitch it was. "Inuyasha..."

Kouga looked at her, trying to hide the anger at hearing that name. "Hm?" He simply replied to her mumble. "Kikyo... She won."

Kouga sighed. "Whos Kikyo? I know shes his ex, but what the hell?"

He couldn't figure out why Kikyo wanted Inuyasha back after not being with him for a year, and him being with someone else. It just didn't add up to him.

Kagome sighed rubbing her head. "She dumped him two years ago, because she was moving out of state for a great job she got offered. Shes 22 now she was 20 when she got offered it." She slowly explained it for him, trying to fix some of his confusion.

"Anyway, Inuyasha was heart broken. I knew the feeling... When he looked at me he figured he could replace Kikyo with me. And I figured I could get over my heart break by moving on with him..." She sighed shaking her head.

Kouga growled a bit, but let her go on with what she had to say, "The full year he treated me like I was her, mistakingly calling me her name sometimes. I ingored it through. Thinking it would end." She crused herself for that. She'd always hate herself for making the mistake that was Inuyasha.

"Anyway, once the year ended... I heard rumors that Kikyo was back around looking for someone. I'm guessing...She decided she wanted him back. Well she can have him! I'm done!" Her hands were in fist and she was shaking.

Kouga wrapped his arms tighter around her, trying to comfort her. "Its gonna be okay Kagome. I promise."

Kagome pulled away and stood looking at him. "How would you know damnit? The past seems to always repeat! If you don't remember, this isn't the first time this as happened!" She turned punching a wall. Kouga had never seen Kagome this mad before. He felt guilty, saddness, regret.

"Kagome, If I could re-do that time... I would in a heart beat. You know that!" He stood up taking her hands in his. "Kagome, I love you. Back then we were younger. I knew you hated smokers and druggys, but I still tryed it. And when I did, Shelly saw her chance and took advantage of it." His blue orbs looked into her icey blue ones trying to see anything, forgiveness of any kind.

Even if he didn't deserve it. He still wanted it more than anything on this planet.

However when he looked in her eyes, there was nothing, no hope, no love, just blank. Her face was emotionless.

As her phone rang she stared at Kouga. "hello" Quietness ... "Oh," more quietness... "Bye." She hung up. She turned and slowly starting making her way out of his home. Kouga stared after her. Realizing as she walked away, that

Kagome was broken. His Kagome, was broken.

* * *

><p>She sat in the hosptail waiting room quietly. Kouga stayed next to her. The doctor all to soon walked out. "Kagome?" The miko stood up and looked at the doctor. "Yes? How is he?"<p>

The doctors sad eye's said it all. "He was unable to beat it. Your mother is in the room with him saying goodbye, you probably should too. I'm so sorry for your loss." Kagome walked past the man, Kouga followed behind her not sure what to do.

As she entered the room she walked over hugging her mother to her gently. "It's gonna be okay mom." Her mother sobbed into Kagomes shoulder, as the teenager looked down at her grandfather.

She closed her eyes moving one arm over and holding his hand. "I will miss you grandpa." Was the only sentence she said out loud, as she looked at yet another lost family member from the damn diease.

* * *

><p>Walking down the street in blue jeans and a white T-shirt the girl stayed away from everyone. Flinching whenever someone looked at her.<p>

She kept moving forward until the couple infront of her stopped walking and stared. "Kagome..." The male said.

The girl backed up and looked Kikyo up and down. She noticed the little bump in her belly. She wanted to ask her how far along she was, but she could not find the words. Partly because she had not talked in over a year to anyone, and partly cause she thought it would be weird.

The almost adult walked around the couple before Inuyasha grabbed her arm then looked at his mate. "Can I talk to her for a minute?" Kikyo nodded and waited there for him as he pulled Kagome farther away out of hearing distance.

The girl stared at him wondering what this half breed that had lived for so many years, yet only looked 19 maybe 20 could possible want from her.

He sighed. "Kagome, I'm sorry for the way everything worked out... I really did start feeling something for you in that great year we had, but then Kikyo came back saying she was moving back here, she missed me. She knew about you, but kept telling me it was okay. That she would share only for now..." He looked down ashamed, waiting for her answer.

When he didn't get one he looked up. "Kagome? Please say something." The girl sighed and turned walking away. She didn't care he was sorry. Why should he be sorry about the choices he made?

In her mind she figured you should only be sorry if you regretted it. The miko however didn't care if he regretted it or not. She had long ago given up.

Nothing truely mattered to the girl anymore.

* * *

><p>The arrow surrounded by silver aura hit the middle of the target, as she let it fly. Soon after she was punching and kicking a punching bag that hung from the ceiling.<p>

She had turned the spot where the well was into her own place. She worked on her miko powers and fighting in there. It was the only thing she got any joy out of.

Only thing that could get her to think. Suddenly the door of the place opened and Kagome turned around seeing Kouga standing there.

Him, and Sango where the only ones who had not given up on her. And since Sango was engaged and getting married to Miroku now, mainly just Kouga still came around.

He smiled at her. "Hello Kagome." She only nodded at him before going back to punching the bag. Her leg flew up kicking it so hard at first Kouga thought it was gonna break from the ceiling and fly threw the damn side of the place.

"What has you so upset Kag's?" He sat on the well that had been closed up and made into a relaxing spot to rest since Kagome perfered to not sit on the ground.

She only looked at him and sighed shaking her head. Not even Kouga after all this time had gotten her to talk yet. Not that he blamed her. Her whole life had been fucked up. She had been so kind still threw all of it...

Until finally, she broke. He sighed standing up, and walking to her pulling her away from the bag and holding her tightly. She froze, tensing up.

She had not been held or touched, or _wanted_ to be in so long. He had his arms wrapped around her waist refusing to let her go. She stared up at him.

And for the first time in a long time, Kouga saw feelings in her eyes. They showed her saddness, anger, confusion. She slowly moved her arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

He smiled, and at that moment as if it were magic Kagomes radio, she always had on in the room when she was in it, started playing a wonderful song.

'_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder _

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger._

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed.'_

They danced moving side to side, and in circles holding each other tightly. Kagomes heart started beating fast. Something she welcomed, something she missed.

'_I hope you still feel small _

_when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one_

_more opens'_

Kagome listened to the song. One door did close. But maybe one did also open. She looked up into Kouga's eye's. Okay, so maybe that door didn't just open, it re-opened after she had closed it.

_'Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance._

_I hope you dance.'_

Kouga spun her around before he pulled her back to him and holding her close again.

_'I hope you never fear those mountians in_

_the distance._

_Never settle for the path of least resistance._

_Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin'.'_

The next line hit Kagome like a bullet to the heart.

_'Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin. _

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter_

_When you come close to sellin' out reconsider.'_

As Kouga smiled down at Kagome. She stopped dancing and he stood still holding her close wondering why she had stopped, until she reached up on the tip of her toes and kissed him.

_'Give the heavens above more than just a _

_passing glace And when you get the choice_

_to sit it out or dance.'_

As she kissed him she felt herself come back to life. She realized she wasn't alone, and someone, who was always there, was ready to help her, was always ready to help her.

_'I hope you dance._

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance.'_

She made mistakes with love in the past, but she wouldn't let them control her any longer.

_'I hope you still feel small when you stand beside _

_the ocean. Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens._

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_Dance_

_I hope you dance.'_

Kagomes mind was spinning as Kouga held onto her tighter and her arms slid apart allowing her hands to rest on his shoulders.

_'I hope you dance'_

Kouga was shocked, it was un-expected, but he welcomed it all. Kissing her back with everything he had.

_'I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance,'_

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their youth and wonder where _

_those years have gone?)'_

Kagome re-moved her mouth from his and smiled at him. The wolf demon stood there in shock, not at the kiss but at the first words that left her mouth, in over a year. "I love you, Kouga."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Song is by Leann Womack called "I hope you dance." (If you couldn't tell haha)<strong>_

_**Sango: Engaged? **_

_**Author: I was wondering where the hell you went...**_


	5. Fresh start

_**Author: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway or form.**_

_**Sango: *jumping around* She'll always wish shee didd!**_

_**Author: ... Forgive her, she got into some of the sugar I keep around the house.**_

_**Another thing I would like to thank AgentDoubleONight for being the first to review! **_

_**Sango: Yep. You made her day. **_

_**Author: Yes, yes you did. **_

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" He stared in shock at the girl he was holding in his arms. Had she finally used her beauitful voice again? Not only that had she really said the words he had been waiting so damn long to hear? Or was he just going crazy?<p>

She looked scaredly at him, "I said... I love you." She whispered the words once again, this time the words had worry mixed in them. Kouga hugged her tightly to him, "I love you too Kagome, I always have." He kissed her deeply

She let the tears slip down her face as she kissed him back. He pulled away after a moment wiping her tears away. He could see her, the girl he use to love right infront of him! Not the hollow, dead walking body that had taken her place for so long.

Kagome pulled back a bit smiling. Causing Kouga to smile bigger than ever. "Kagome, I promise... I won't fuck up this time. I'm yours, Only yours."

The girl smiled and pulled away from him as she spun in a circle. Then stopped and stared at him smiling slightly. The wolf stared at her. "Why now?" He asked her wondering.

How was she gonna explain this? She, herself was unsure of why exactly she had picked now.

But she would try for him, to explain what was on her mind. She sighed knowing she would have to find the will to talk, once more the way she use to. None stop.

"You stayed with me Kouga, You talked to me, even if I didn't answer, or pushed you away. Thats why. I've always loved you, but I tryed hiding and tryed to kill that love for you. I tryed making myself love another like I loved you. In away, I tryed making him you. While he tryed making me Kikyo."

It was a long thing to explain, but like always Kouga listened. And he didn't judge her one bit. Or blame her. This was easier then she thought it would be. "In the end, I felt I couldn't leave him cause there was no other choice, I felt I'd be alone forever without him. I didn't want that."

She looked at her feet. "I felt that it didn't matter anymore... That I couldn't leave him don't matter what. No matter how many reasons I had. Even if someone else." She looked at Kouga.

"Loved me better than anyone ever could. Everytime I got myself to realize it, I would try to leave him... He wouldn't let me. Maybe thats why I started feeling that I couldn't leave him.. thats what he put into my head." She went quiet again. Basically completely saying she was done talking for a while. A long while.

But even quiet he knew what she was saying, thinking. He had learned about her so well. They would have talks about random things without her even saying one word.

"Kagome... I should have helped you better. I should have done more sooner!" He punched a wall then pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Why had he let her, the girl he loved, go threw so much hell?

Kagome did not move. She just stared at him. Kouga looked at her. Knowing the old Kagome would have ran to him calming him down. This girl by him. Was only half of her.

She could showher feelings again, atleast most. And talked to him, but he could tell this talking thing maybe rare.

This Kagome also kept her distance. It would take time for him to get her to let him in completely, but he didn't care. He would spend the rest of his damn life proving he loved her, and fixing her.

He walked over taking her hand in his, as they started walking out of the place that held the well. Kagome stopped for a moment to look back at it and smile a little, remembering the crazy stories her grandpa had told her about it.

How if you fell into the well you'd go back to the federal era with demons, and the old time mikos. She shook her head at the memories. Finally able to smile as she thought of her grandfather.

"Kagome?" He looked at the well she was staring at. "Whats up babe?" Kouga asked the curiosity clear in his voice. "The well..." She said softly looking over at him. He smiled. He knew that well always made Kagome feel peaceful.

It was why she had picked this place, for training and everything. The reason the wells resting place was more open and rug was added to the floor. Targets added on one side of the walls, work out things, yoga mats, in other places.

Kagome had made herself busy this past year. That much was for sure. Kagome moved forward and tugged on Kougas hand a bit. He nodded knowing she was ready to leave, ready to start new.

They walked out hand in hand with each other, and once again, Kagome was able to feel joy in her iced over heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: There is only one or two more chapters to be added after this one. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter yet, I hope you all enjoyed it.<strong>_

_**Also I'm so sorry its short! But new classes started coming up and stuff so I'm trying to get ready, but I wanted to fit this one in! I promise next one wil be longer!**_


	6. Saved in time

_**Author: I do not own Inuyasha. **_

_**Sango: ...**_

_**Author: What? I don't.**_

_**Sango: ...**_

_**Warning: There is some sexualness in this. Not to much however but this is your warning. **_

_**if you go on reading it is your fualt when you reach it. **_

_**Sango: You have been warned.**_

* * *

><p>Kouga smiled at the girl that was sitting on the sand by her best friend as they laughed, and talked. All through he also noticed Sango was the one talking more. Kagome still talked the limited amount that she could.<p>

No one honestly minded anymore. She was getting better. Thats all, that mattered.

It had been about 5 months since Kagome told Kouga she loved him. She had been doing a lot better. However Kouga had a feeling the old Kagome he knew was gone. It didn't matter much, he loved her don't matter what, or how she acted, or what she looked like.

He would always be by her side. Forever.

"Kouga, Don't the girls look hot in the biniki's?" A male voice sitting next to Kouga farther up the beach asked.

"Yes, hey! Stop checking out my woman!" He punched Miroku in the back of the head hard.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry! I was just checking out Sango when I noticed!" He rubbed the back of his head.

Kagome, looked over confused. Sango just sighed and stared out a the setting sun. "Hey Kagome." Sango sighed the words out. Kagomes attetion shot back to Sango.

"No I won't ask you until you atleast say what." Sango snapped at her. "I will get you to talk more yet!"

Kagome rolled her eyes giving in. "What?" She said loud enough for Sango to hear.

"Much better! Now, will you be my maid of honor at my wedding?"

The miko smiled looking at her best friend. "Nope." She said hiding all emotions in her voice. Only the smile showing on her face she couldn't hold back.

"What! Why not, Kagome?" She asked sad, and scared. Had she upset her bestfriend that much by making her speak to her?

The girl simply lifted her left hand up and showed off the engagement ring on her ring finger. Sango gasped. "When! How did I not notice that before..."

Kagome shrugged and put her hand back down in the sand her eyes once again looking at the sun which looked like it was setting into the water. "He proposed last night to me."

Sango hugged her tightly. "Congratz! Oh wait! Whens your wedding?" Sango asked.

Then it clicked. "Oh my God! You want to have ours together?"

Sango looked at her childhood best friend smiling excited. "yes, I do." Kagome smiled and looked behind her at Kouga who was heading over.

"Hey girls its gonna get dark soon. Lets get going." He said pulling kagome up and carrying her bride style to the car as Sango and Miruko walked behind them.

Kouga chuckled a bit at the humans walking behind him talking.

"Why don't you carry me like that ever Miruko?" Sango asked quietly forgetting Kouga was a demon, and it was pointless.

"Cause I would break my back!" Miruko answered.

Slap.

"Are you calling me fat!" Sango yelled then stomped off for the car before he answered, Kagome watched them quietly in Kougas arms, as Miruko chased after Sango, "No! Thats not what I ment Sango pleasee! Wait up!"

"Their cute together." Kagome mummbled to Kouga.

He looked down at her and smiled softly, before putting on a cocky ass smirk. "Cuter than us?"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes before kissing him. "Never."

They reached the car and Kouga put his beloved down letting her get in. The car ride home was nothing but yelling in the back of the car, and laughter in front.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Sango sat next to their loves on the couch as they explained how they wanted the weddings to be together. "Yes, That sounds wonderful Kagome." Kouga smiled holding her hand. Miroku nodded. "I'm with you completely on this one Sango, and Kagome."<p>

"Glad to hear." Sango said sarcastically to him.

"Then its settled!" Sango clapped her hands together and Kagome smiled getting up and spinning in a circle before stopping and staring at Kouga. A habit she picked up to show she was happy. The wolf smiled at her, until they heard Kagomes mothers voice from the kitchen. "Kagome! Kouga! Can we talk? Please I have news."

She tryed hiding the sadness, or was it fear in her voice? Whatever it was, she failed terrible at hiding it.

Kagome started to freak as her heart beated fast. What was going to happen now? How awful will it be? Kouga walked to Kagome and took her hand in his. She looked up at him and relaxed realizing whatever it was, she wouldn't have to go it alone. Not anymore. She had Kouga.

They walked to the kitchen leaving Sango and Miroku to worry on the couch. "Yes mama?" Kagome looked at her mother trying to hide all her feelings. It was a good thing the miko had gotten so good at that, "Its about...The house. We gotta move...I don't have money to keep it up anymore."

Kagome stared at her mother in shock. Kouga held her hand a bit tighter. Kagome loved this place there was no way she would leave it without a fight. "Mom, I'll start paying rent from the money I get from my job! Don't worry we won't-" Kagomes mother put up her hand.

"You'll be moving out with Kouga dear. I found a place fo me and Souta, and its close to here." She put on her best fake smile. She didn't want to sell this wonderful place full of memories good, or bad either. Kouga stood there listening forming a plan in his head. "Alright then I guess we can help you move into the new house." Kouga said out loud causing both woman to look at him confused, and a bit shocked.

"Kouga what are you saying?" Kagome turned hands on her hips glaring at him. He smiled. He couldn't help it, she looked so cute in the blue jean and tight white T-shirt, with her hair in a pony tail. And with her personality she could get any man to bend to her will. Good thing she wasn't a girl like that... "Kouga? Hello!" Kagome waved a hand in his face reminding him of the old her. Also caused him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry, But um I guess they could stay too... Since my dad has recently passed away and I control the bussiness now. I have the money. I could buy this place for you. And it would belong to me, and Kagome then." he smiled as Kagome jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. "Kouga! Thank you!" (Remember Kougas father owns popular clubs around japan.)

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Anything for you my love. Besides my house wouldn't be good enough. This place as so much more room!" She glared up at him playfully. "This house will not be having parties that belong in the club mister." She pointed a finger at him. He laughed "Damn, alright, alright."

"I guess that sounds wonderful. However I've already bought the other house...And got Souta setup for school there. So I think we still are going." Kaogmes mother brought them back to the matter at hand.

"Oh, you do, do you? How long have you been hiding this?" Kagome asked a bit pised off.

"Well you were not in the greatest of states to be told any news such as this." Kagomes mother looked down a bit ashamed. "I'm sorry mother, Forgive me for everything."

Her mother smiled and walked over hugging Kagome. Kagome gladly hugged her dear mother back. "You were always forgiven, for everything you did, and everything you uh didn't say." She smiled.

Kagome giggled a bit. "Yeah well...I was locked up inside myself for a while." Kagomes mother nodded to her. "I'll tell Souta of everything going on tonight. Thank you Kouga for everything you've done for my daughter, and our family."

Kouga nodded, and smiled. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>Kagome took out the glass cups, and bowls from the boxes as she smiled over at her mother. "The day before my wedding, and I'm unpacking crap."<p>

Her mother giggled, "I promise we will go to the bar tonight."

Kagome put the cups in the cabnets. "Alright, but I won't be sleeping with anyone tonight." She joked. Her mother put her hands on her hips staring at her. Showing she didn't catch the joke one bit. "Now young lady who do you think I am? What do you take me for?"

The miko sighed looking at her mother, "I was joking calm down."

"Ohh! Oops..." Her mother blushed and starting putting things away. Kagome thought about what would be going on that night. Her at the bar partying, Kouga at the club partying with his friends. Wonderful. Why was she so nervous?

_'I'm getting married. Of course I have a reason to be nervous!' _She thought quietly to herself.

"Kagome?" The miko jumped. "Um yes mother?" She handed Kagome her cell phone. "Its ringing, It don't say who it is thats calling through..." The girl took the phone from her mothers hands and answered it.

"Hello?"

_**''Is this the miko named Kagome?'' **_Asked a voice that sounded maleish.

"Yes, may I help you?"

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

"They hung up?" She looked at her mother confused then shrugged it off. Kagome had been helping her mother move into the house for two days now, mainly everything was unpacked and setup. "Alright well. Time to get ready for night." Her mother said cheerfully.

_'Oh wonderful.'_ Kagome couldn't help but think.

* * *

><p>"Another whiskey? Are you sure young lady?" The waiter asked the miko. "Did she stutter? Get her what she wants now!" Sango screamed at the man who quickly did as told.<p>

Kagomes mother, and Sango giggled. Kagome got up, "Lets dance. The ..floor thing here is smaller but still fun." She was trying to think past the alcohol in her system.

"Alright!" Sango jumped up and the girls went off dancing. Kagome got sperated from them soon as she spaced off into the world of her own. Her love for dancing had never faded. That was the one thing that as never, and would never change about her.

Once she got thristy, and remembered her whiskey she started back to the table and picked up as she started drinking it un-aware that just a few moments ago a man with blood red eyes had drugged it.

* * *

><p><em>(Sorta lemon part, kinda.)<em>

_'whats ..going on?' _Kagome couldn't remember anything that had happen in the past hour besides the fact that she had somehow gotten dizzy and felt weak, and the last thing she rememebered was someone leading her out of the bar.

She felt hands running up, and down her sides slowly and a wet toung licking up her neck. _'get..off...'_ She couldn't get the words out as the man on top of her kept tasting her, feeling her...raping her... she tryed getting away, but she had no control of her body. His hands held on to her hips. "Well, well finally waking up, uh? Means I should probably get started and stop playing with you so much..."

He smiled as she gasped once she felt his hard spot rubbing against her entrance. "N..no..."

He started nipping at her neck and her earlobe. Kagome was unable to hold back the moans, her body enjoyed it. Even if her mind, and heart did not. "K..Kouga!" She started screaming.

The mans mouth pushed against hers to quiet her.

* * *

><p>Kouga laughed at the drunk men stumbling around him at the club. Shelly, the waitress who happen to be working that night walked up to Kouga and wraped her arms around his neck. "Ohh kouga... Why don't you, and me have a little fun?" She pushed her boobs against his chest, and rubbed them against him. he pushed her away. "Fuck off Shelly. Are you stupid? I'm getting married tomorrow! To the girl I love."<p>

Shelly put on her puppy dog eyes, her bottom lip poking out a bit. "Oh, but Kouga this is the last time you can have fun with other girls!" She sighed and crossed her arms trying to play her cute act. "Shelly, fuck off I'm with Kagome." Suddenly Kouga felt something in him change, he had a sick feeling in his gut. Something was wrong.

His eyes landed on Shelly, he knew something was wrong now. Shelly had a devilish smirk on her face. "You won't want her after to night. She'll be tainted goods! I made sure of that!" She laughed. "I'm your only choice."

The wolf demon grabbed the girl by the throat. "What did you just say bitch?" His eyes had tints of red in them. "You...heard...me!" She manage to get out. He threw her against the bar stand. She could wait until later. Kagome needed him now.

"Kouga whats wrong?" Ginta and Hakkaku Hakkaku asked him. "Kagomes in trouble." Kouga took off out of the club heading for the bar down the street he knew Kagome was at. Or atleast should be... He prayed she still was.

* * *

><p>"Where could she have gone?" Sango looked at Kagomes mother. "I'm not sure dear. But Kagome would not just leave us here I fear something is wrong." Her mother looked around scaredly. "Where is my daughter!" She screamed loudly. "WHERE IS KAGOME!" She started looking around. Sango and her gasped as a wolf demon apeared infront of them panting heavy. "Kagome not -pant, pant- here?" They shook their heads. "Shit." He mummbled.<p>

"Kouga whats going on where is she?" Sango asked scaredly.

He grabbed Sango's arm and ran to the car Miroku, and the two other wolf demons waited in. "Get in we gotta go get Kagome. Shes in trouble, I think." Kouga started sniffing the air picking up her scent easily. "Shes close! Come on!"

He took off running block after block, turning corner after corner.

* * *

><p>He was about to take her innocence from her at that very moment, and would have if the damn wolf had not butted in knocking him off and into a wall. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU ASSHOLE!" Kagomes eyes stared at Kouga her body un-able to move. "K-Kouga..I'm...sorry." She blacked out as Sango ran to her holding her in her arms.<p>

"You god damn piece of trash. I'll kill you for touching her!" The wolf demon kicked him in the ribs. The other men stood watching incase they were needed.

"You damn wolf!" The man jumped away as black tentacles headed for the wolf demon taking him by suprise, and hitting him in the shoulder. "Shit!" Kouga growled jumping forward but was thrown backwards by my tentacles. "Hes a hanyou!" Sango yelled out. "What? A half breed touched her! Oh fuck no." Kouga snarled jumping at the man again.

Miruko, Ginta, and Hukkaku jumped in trying to hit him as well but where easily hit away. The mans laugh made everyone flinch. "Who are you!" Kouga yelled threw the masma that had been released. "Naraku remember that name! For it will be the one to kill you!"

"Like hell it will." Kouga growled his eyes blood red as he attacked the demon ingoring all the gashes in his skin making him bleed. Miroku and Sango where trying to help Kagome, and them selfs breath as little masma as possible.

* * *

><p>Kagome opened her eye's feeling weak as she tryed moving. Something was holding her down threw. Why couldn't she see? She realized the smell then. "Masma..Deadly..." She mummbled she lifted her hand purifying the air clean of the awful smell.<p>

"Kagome!" Sango looked down at her. "Sango..." Kagomes eyes went the the figures fighting in the corner. "No..Kouga.." Kagome got up slowly Sango tryed stopping her. "No kagome relax." The miko ingored her.

Shutting her eyes and collecting the little strength she had she made a bow and arrow out of pure engery from her spirit. She waited until Kouga was out of the way before she let it fly taking the man they were calling Naraku by suprise.

The arrow started purifying him, Kouga finished by ripping the rest of the damn man to pieces. Then turning to Kagome. His eyes turning back to light blue. "Kagome..." He ran to her pulling her body against his and blocking everyones view of her nakid body.

Slap. Slap. Slap. "Don't look at her you sicko's! OUTT! OUT! OUT!" Sango pushed the other three men out of the room. She waited by the door in the room with her best friend and Kouga. "How did this happen?" Sango asked quietly.

"My drink...I think..maybe drugged." Her head was spinning. "Shelly hired him..." Kouga said growling. Sango balled up her fist and was out the door before anyone could stop her. All Kagome could say was, "Poor Shelly."

Kouga snorted and looked at her like she was crazy. "Kagome! She almost got you raped! And you feel bad for her? I hope Sango kills her! Or I will!" He growled. "I feel bad for anyone who as to deal you Sango's,or your rath..." She sounded like the Kagome she was before. Always putting others first. For once. Kouga was pissed that the old Kagome was showing threw her.

Kagome shivered and pushed against Kouga more hiding her face in the part where his neck and shoulder meet. "Kouga...Take me home..."

"Alright my love...Alright. I'll call your mother and tell her to go home on the way." It was all Kagome could do was nod.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: I felt like crap writing this whole chapter. My health has been getting crappy again latly, I don't have the best health. However good news!<strong>_

_**There will be one more chapter after this however I may actually make it into two more chapters! :) (I desided this while writing this chapter.) I am unsure, but I'm dang well gonna try. R&R please! :)**_


	7. Kouga's Girl

**_Author: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. There is Lemon in this chapter, no I won't say its to good but honestly this story is not about all that kinda stuff._ **

**Sango: Damn, it's not? Ruin the peoples fun...**

**Author: Sango, your sounding like Miroku.**

**Sango: Oh crap...**

_**!READ ABOVE BEFORE READING PLEASE!**_

* * *

><p>Kouga sighed rubbing his head. Kagomes mother was finally home. She kept trying to talk him into letting her come over, but he knew Kagome didn't want to be bothered by anyone right now.<p>

Once he had stopped the car she took off running away. In nothing but underwear and his button up blue shirt. Her other clothes had been ripped apart. He sighed and started walking to the place that held the well.

Kouga pushed open the door and walked in quietly shutting it behind him. His eyes shifted the the figure he could see perfectly, even in the dark, sitting down and leaning against the well. He flipped on the light and walked over to her sitting down next to her.

He reached over for a moment wanting to hold her, but when he saw her flinch he pulled back. They sat there in the quietness. Kouga felt like crap, how could he let this happen to Kagome? He failed at protecting this wonderful girl...

He got up and sighed. "Kagome, I'm sorry I've failed you so much. I'll be leaving you alone for now on to find someone who does a better job of protecting you." Kagomes head shot up looking at the wolf demon, the love of her life, walking away. Leaving her.

"No!" She screamed getting to feet and jumping to him clinging to his arm. "Please, don't leave me! You can't leave me! I can't lose you! Damnit Kouga!" She started crying. Kouga stared at her in shock.

He wrapped his arms around her out of habit and held her close. "Kagome... How can you forgive me?" She looked up at him glaring as she wiped her tears away and slappd him. His hand went up to hold his cheek.

"You dumbass! Forgive you for saving me? It was my fualt! I... I shouldn't have left that drink there without watching it... I just...I couldn't even fight against him_!_" She started crying once more.

Kouga held her close hooking a finger under her chin and making her look at him, "Kagome, what he did to you was not your fualt what so ever. Please don't think it was." Kouga tryed to comfort her.

"Do...you still want me as a mate, or even your wife? Even after... some other man touched me?" She sounded more scared than Kouga had ever heard her. "Kagome. I want you don't matter what. How many times do I have to tell you this? Kagome I love you. Its not like you wanted him to rape you." He kissed her lips gently.

* * *

><p>(Warning lemon you read past this part that is your fualt. Incase you don't wanna read this part -If you do DON'T READ THIS!- all you need to know is Kouga takes Kagome as his mate for life.)<p>

Kagomes lips pushed against his hard. Kouga pulled away a bit confused. Kagome looked at him pleadingly. "Kouga...please, please, I need this... I feel disgusting after what he did, Kouga...I-I need you."

Kouga picked her up gently and layed her on the floor kissing down her neck. She pushed him over getting on top of him.

The wolf stared at her in shock. His demon side was in rage. It didn't like the fact that she was trying to be the dominant one. However Kouga pushed his demon side down. He was gonna let Kagome do whatever she wanted. Whatever she needed.

She leaned down licking his lips, he parted his granting her entrance. Her toung slid into his mouth tasting every inch before meeting his toung in a battle for dominace with it.

Kougas hand moved down rubbing her entrance a bit hard. She moaned pulling her mouth from his and licking his neck then kissing down his chest, and stomach once she got to the shorts he was wearing she quickly undid them and Kouga help her get them off.

She put her hand on his chest pushing slightly he layed back down knowing thats what she wanted. Kagome moved her face down to his penis licking the head. Then looked at Kouga and smirked as she saw the pleasure showing on his face.

"Oh Kagome..." She licked around the head then sucked on it gently before slipping all of him into her mouth and sucking. Kougas hands tangled in her raven black hair.

Kouga growled showing his pleasure quietly and moved down shoving his penis in deeper. His demon slowly taking him over.

Kagome let him slip out of her mouth looking up at him she crawled on top of him rubbing her body against his.

His arms wrapped tightly around her unable to handle it anymore his demon side took over and rolled her under neath him as he licked her neck causing her to moan quietly, as he kissed down her to her chest licking one nipple, and pinching the other one.

The moans coming from Kagome pushed him to do more, he went down and licked her clit, and entrance. She moaned and lifted her hips a bit pushing herself into his face more. "Kouga...p..please." She moaned as he pushed his toung into her and flicked it around fast in side her.

Kagome moaned pushing her entrance closer to his face as she felt her stomach tighten. "Kouga, ahhhh, Kouga..." Kagome moaned lightly, Kouga pulled his toung out and slipped two fingers in her causing Kagome to start bucking into his fingers as he moved them in, and out of her.

"Kouga..." She panted bucking her hips more, and moaning. The demons fingers found the seal that marked her a virgin and quickly broke it with his claw causing kagome to cry out in pain that lasted for a while before the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure.

"Kougaa...S-stop playing with me..." Kagome moaned loudly feeling close to releasing. The wolf demon looked up at her, smirking playfully he stuck his fingers in deeper and moved them around inside of her his thumb messing with her clit.

"What was that Ka-go-me?" Kouga said her name slowly messing with her, wanting to hear her beg for more. "Kouga please I- I ahhhh.." He chuckled slightly.

"You what dear? What do you want? What do you need?" The demon crawled over her body staring down at her, and smirking as he rubbed his penis against her entrance causing her to moan more as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Kouga! S-stop playing with me!" She moaned demanding him to give her what she wanted. He let him self enter her slowly listening to her moans increase. He went in and out of her slowly at first.

"F-faster!" She moaned, he did as she commanded. "Ahh Kougaa!" Her nails dug into him slightly.

The demon kept entering and leaving her, going faster and harder when ever she demanded it, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ka-Kagome, are you sure you want this?" He started slowing down Kagome wimpered slightly once she noticed. "Y-yes Kouga. I- I accept being your m-mate for life." She moaned as Kouga bit the part where her neck and shoulder meet leaving marks as both him, and Kagome hit their limit.

(End of lemon)

* * *

><p>Kouga, and Miroku waited for the two girls to walk threw the church doors together.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kagome, I don't think I can do this!" Sango freaked out pacing in circles. Kagome sighed. "You love him right?" She asked her friend.<p>

"Yes, but for heavens sake! I'm to shy to admit it infront of my family, your family, Kougas, and Miroku's!" Sangos breathing picked up. "I need a bag!" Kagome quickly got her one handing it over so she could breath into it.

"Sango listen, focus on him only, ingor everyone else. It's only you, and him. We can do this!" Kagome tryed cheering on her friend praying it would work. Thank the Gods above it did.

Sango threw down the bag and sighed, "Your right." Sango smiled shaking her head. "You know you've come along way Kagome."

The miko looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

Sango smiled softly. "You've had a hell of a life. Yet you use to put everyone ahead of your own life. Even if they made your life a living hell."

Kagome snorted. "Yeah, that sure the fuck turned out well for me." Her voice held annoyance within it.

"Yeah, it maybe got you into shit. You looked like crap for some time. But look at you now. I thought for a while that you were gone, I'm sickened to say I gave up on you for a while. But thats all in the past! Look at you! Your hair in the perfect bun, that white dress that flows down, and as always you keep it strapless. Your so pretty. And your marrying a great guy." Sango took a deep breath. "Damn that was a lot to say."

Kagome stared at her friend in shock. "The fuck Sango. When did this turn into you cheering me on?"

They both cracked up laughing. The miko looked at the big doors starting to open. She looked at her sister fast and whispered, "What happened in the past shall stay there from this day on. We both forgive each other for everything, okay? I won't hear anything else."

She hooked her arm with Sangos and they walked down to their future husbans together.

* * *

><p>Sango's vows: "Miroku, your a pervert. That I had no idea even existed before I meet you that one night. It was a night full of over rated drama, yet somehow you kept calm. And after everything that happened you were still there. Well until you grabbed my ass and i stormed away that is. Yet the next day you still called, and came over just to make sure I was alright. Well, and say sorry."<p>

"You've been with me ever since. I couldn't see myself marrying anyone but you."

* * *

><p>Miroku's vows: "I'm greatful to be marrying someone like you, smart, strong, beautiful, I love you. I've never honestly felt this way about any girl besides you Sango. I'm greatful to have you in my life, and over joyed to have you as my wife."<p>

.

.

.

Priestess Keade: "If anyone as any reason these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sango's, Miroku's, and Keades eye's scanned the room of guest. No one protested what so ever.

Priestess Keade: "You may kiss the bride."

Miroku pulled Sango to him kissing her on the lips. Sango showed no protest as she kissed him back.

* * *

><p>Kagomes vows:" Kouga, I've been threw hell in this life. And you've been by my side every step of the way. Even when I didn't deserve you being there. Your the love of my life. Or should I say mate?" She joked in the end.<p>

"I'd die for you, Just as I live for you. I want to be by your side forever. I'm proud to say I'm your wife, and even prouder to say I'm your mate."

* * *

><p>Kougas vows: "Kagome I promise to be faithful to you forever, your my mate, my life, my soon to be wife. Your the only one I want, and the only one I need."<p>

"I want you by my side until my very last breath, that I breath."

.

.

.

Priestess Keade: "If anyone as a reason why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Suddenly the church doors flew open, and shelly with a broken arm and black eye, no dout given to her by Sango, stood there. "I have a damn good one_!_" She yelled into the church.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author: Oops cliffy...Um...Don't kill me! I'll have the next chapter up when I can! D: Promise!<em>**


	8. On with it already!

_**Author: I do not own Inuyasha. And I have decided this is not the last chapter. ( I should really stop trying to predict when I'm gonna end this uh?)**_

_**Sango: Yeah, cause you suck at it.**_

_**Author: I can't help it, you bully! ):**_

* * *

><p>All eyes where on her. The crazy, insane, messed up chick who has messed with Kagomes life for as long as she could remember. And now? She was at her wedding. Again, trying to ruin everything for her. But this time, Kagome would not allow that. She would not let Shelly destroy anymore of what she had.<p>

"Kagome, you know damn wel-" She was cut off by angry people in the room.

"Shut up!"

"Get her out!"

"What is the slut doing here?"

Sango glared at the girl and started marching down the steps. That is, before Kagome spoke up. "Everyone hush! Sango back by Miroku."

Everyone quieted and Sango looked at Kagome confused. "Let her say, what she wants. It is her right." Kagome looked at her best friend hoping she'd listen. Sango turned and gave Shelly her death glare before turning and walking back to Miroku her new husban.

"What is it you have to say Shelly? What could you possible have to say? Hm?" Kagome stared emotionless at the blond that stood infront of the doors, blocking the only exit. That is unless you wanna jump out one of those big ass glass windows, which Kagome was not about to do.

Shelly started walking in more. "Kagome, you know he cheated on you easily once. And he easily do it again. And don't anyone in this damn room say other wise! Do you dare ask how I know? Cause I was the one he cheated on her with!" Shelly's face had gone a bright red from anger.

Kagome sighed and walked down the steps up to shelly throwing the flowers she held to the people in the seats. "Listen here, you stuck up, two timing, sluty whore! You have fucked with my life enough! Now I am done!"

"No Kagome shes right!" Inuyasha stood from one of the seats and Kagome looked over in shock. "Hes cheated once, he'll do it again." She couldn't believe this. How had he even gotten inside? How had this new mess happen to them? Kouga glared at the Hanyou. "Who the fuck invited you!" Kouga yelled at him harshly.

"I came with my girlfriend as a friend of Kagomes." Inuyasha simply said. "Friend? HA! Your as bad as Shelly, Inuyasha. And you say Kouga will cheat on me again? Does this mean you'll cheat on Kikyo again? Does it mean you don't truely love her?" Kagome snapped at him walking over to him however she looked calm. Kikyo stood at this her belly looking ready to brust. "Don't say that! He would never cheat on me!"

"Kikyo. I have nothing against you. I do not hate you, or him anymore. I've moved past that. All I did was ask a question because of his statement. Wouldn't you like to know his answer as well?" Kagome Looked Kikyo in the eyes not flinching even an inch. Kikyo hated that she could put no fear into this girl.

She got over it and soon looked to Inuyasha once she realized Kagome was right. She did want to know. Soon Inuyasha realized everyone was waiting. "N-no I would never." Inuyasha promised looking at Kikyo. Then Shelly looked at the hanyou. Really looked and gasped. "You lier! I fucked with you last week! She is more then a week pregnant you dimwit!" She screamed at him.

Kagome held in a laugh and suddenly got a feeling that she needed to back up. So she listened to her gut and moved away just in time as Kikyo jumped forward tackling the whore in the room to the ground and punching her in the face as hard as she could. "YOU FUCKING SLUT I CAN'T BElIEVE THIS!" Kikyo screamed madly.

Punch.

Punch.

Kick.

Slam.

Slam? Everyone gasped as Kikyo, even pregnant, picked the girl up and slammed her into the ground. A pregnant womans rage, was teriffing.

Kagome stood wide eye'd like everyone else, how ever she quickly realized she needed to stop Kikyo. The woman was pregnant, and this for her was a **big** no, no.

She walked over to Kikyo and grabbed her by the shoulders holding her from doing anymore damage to the bleeding girl on the ground.

Kikyo glared at her, "What! What! Why are you holding me back? Do you forgive her for everything she as done to you! What her, Kouga, and Inuyasha did to you!I'm gonna kill her! Maybe you can handle it but I can't! I want her dead!" She tryed getting away, but Kagome held her there. Inuyasha started walking forward until Kouga put out his arm blocking the half breeds way. "You would be smarter to stay back at this moment mutt face." With the way Kouga was staring at Inuyasha, he knew he was lucky looks couldn't kill.

Kouga then listened to Kagomes reply to Kikyo. "Kikyo, listen to me. I will never forgive Shelly for the things she has done to everyone. But you need to realize Shelly is not the only one at fault here, Inuyasha is also. Just like Kouga was also at fualt when it happen to me. And by all means once this," She pointed to Kikyos belly, "Is gone, Kick his ass. Throw him out break every bone in _both_ of their bodies. But I won't stand by, and watch you do this with a child in you."

Kagome felt Kikyos body relax. She also felt her shoulders move up and down a bit as she started to sob. "Why are you being so kind to me? After what I've done to you with Inuyasha?"

Kagome smiled. "Because I know what your going threw at the moment. No I haven't completely forgiven you for that day. But I understand it. If it weren't for you, whos to say me and Kouga would be back together? Or here now? In all honesty Kikyo. I owe you."

Kikyo stared at her i disbelief. "Kagome..." She whispered then threw her arms around Kagomes neck. "Oh Kagome!" She sobbed into the younger girls shoulder. Kagome held her until she calmed down. Kikyo stood then and looked around. "I am sorry everyone for these problems." She looked at shelly and Inuyasha. "And for problems I have caused."

"I hope you can for give me for everything. Even if it is un-deserved." She finished her sentence with a sob. Everyone nodded and the place was full of kind words for the broken hearted mother-to-be infront of them.

Keade looked around, "And what of the bleeding girl?" She asked loudly so everyone could hear her. Sango raised her hand and smiled, "Ooh I can handle that one." She skipped down the steps some how not missing a beat and grabbed one of Shellys hands dragging her out of the place careful not to get to much blood on the floor. Miroku followed close behind.

Kagomes eyes darted to Inuyasha. "Get out. Now. Go home. If you are outside when I get there, I will kill you. That is not a threat, It is a promise."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo with pleading eyes. "Get out Inuyasha. Leave now. Or I will help her rip you to pieces." She snapped angerily glaring at him. He turned and took off running out like a little school girl, with tears falling from his eyes.

"What a man." Kagome mummbled before turning to Kouga who had his hand out for her to take. She smiled and gladly put her hand in his as they walked back up the red carpeted spets to Keade, "May we finish this now?" Kagomed asked the priestess sounding more annoyed then she ment to.

Keade nodded. "Is there no other rea-" she was cut off by the room of people screaming, "NOOOOOO!"

Kagome giggled slightly, "Ma'am I don't believe you should ask those seemingly cursed words again." She joked.

The priestess nodded thinking _'I need to get out of this bussiness.'_

"Do you Kouga take Kagome as-"

Kagome butted in, "He does, I do." Then she added with sarcaism, "Woo hoo!"

Kouga chuckled. "Ladies got it right."

_'They have done nothing by the book. Such an odd wedding. But I can tell these two well go fair in life.' _Keade smiled at the waiting couple.

"Alright right then...Then I now say you are Husban and wife kiss her already!"

Kouga didn't wait even a moment before pulling Kagome to him kissing her deeply showing all the love he had for. The room brusted out in cheers as Sango leaned up against the door smiling at the sight of them kissing. "Finally damnit." She mummbled as Miroku came up from behind her and pulled her into a kiss as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Alright! Sorry short but, yeah. R&amp;R.<strong>_

_**Warning: Next chapter as a death. This death I sorta planned to already have, however since it was asked for I will happily put it in now for sure. **__**I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Sango: If they don't we could always sick Kikyo on 'em. **_

_**Author: ...Sit Sango.**_

_**Sango: Um? *falls on butt* Ouch?**_


	9. Goodbye and hello

_**Author: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. BUT! I SHALL SOMEDAY! MWUAHAHAHA! jk jk jk...*hides* **_

_**Sango: Weirdddddooo.**_

_**Author: Meh. **_

* * *

><p>Kagome closed the door as she walked in to the house, and took off her shoes. "Honey I'm home!" She yelled into the house smiling happily as her husban, and mate walked around the corner of the house and to her wrapping her up in his strong arms. "Welcome home baby. How was work?" He kissed her before letting her answer. "It was okay, busy." She replied.<p>

She looked around. "Um by the way where is Kikyo, and Isamu?" She asked concerned. Since the wedding a month ago Kikyo had been living with them, the miko refused to let the girl go home to that half breed, (Who just happens to be stopping by daily trying to get her back. Along with his new born son aka Isamu.)

"She didn't go with Inuyasha anywhere did she?" Kagome was mad at the thought. After all her and Kouga went threw to help her move on, and everything. They even payed off her fines, and everything else so that she would not go to jail for beating a sluts ass.

"A hosptail called here. Kikyo answered. And then she said she'd be back took Isamu and left." Kagome looked at him puzzled. "I wonder what happened." Kouga shrugged and started pulling her into the house more and up stairs to their bedroom. "We got the whole house to our selfs baby..."

* * *

><p>Kikyo walked into the police station holding her son in her arms tightly as she walked to the counter. "Hello, I'm here to talk to the police cheif about a girl named Shelly. Uh I believe her last name was Heart?" Kikyo looked at the officer behind the counter who looked more than a annoyed to even be there. "Follow me." He opened the door next the counter allowing her with her son to walk in and headed to the Cheifs office.<p>

"Sir Kikyo, and her son are here for the girl Shelly."

"I see, I see let them in then." The cheif replied to his fellow officer.

Kikyo walked in sitting down with her couris son looking around at everything in the room. "Hello ma'am. I'm sorry for the short notice." All that got him was a shrug an a, "It's fine."

"I surpose you have no idea why we have called you in for this once again, am I correct?" The Cheif studied her closely. "No I do not. I know this is about Shelly through. And let me tell you I have not talk to this girl since the last court date. I have done nothing to her!" Her son jumped in her arms a bit staring at her with big round eyes hearing her voice filled with so much hatred like it was.

"We are well aware of this. However, you also won't be able to ever go by her again. That is unless you show at the funeral." He said this calmly as if it where normal. And maybe for him, these things were nothing.

"Shes...Dead? How?" Kikyo asked not believeing what she was hearing one bit.

"She had been in depression from what we can see from her medical files, because of you putting her in a wheel chair. Never being able to walk again, or use her left arm had really taken its toll on her." He answered honestly.

_'She didn't mind not walking again she only cared that she couldn't get a damn man without using her body.' _She thought. However she kept it to herself.

"Sir, are you trying to tell me, Shelly killed herself?" Kikyo looked at the officer trying her best to hide every emotion she was feeling inside her. Guilt, joy, confusion.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. She shot her self in the head twice." he replied.

Kikyo blinked in shock. Twice? How is that possible? Unless... "Did she miss the target the first time?"

The man nodded. "She just grazed her skull the first time, secound time was a perfect hit."

Kikyo stood, "I am not her family or friend. Why did you call me to tell me this?" She was annoyed. Like she cared Shelly was dead? Good. Who the fuck wanted her around anyway?

"She had no family. Or friends. We figured you and your friends would like to know what happened this way instead of us showing up at the place you have taken up residence in." He told her matter-of-factly like. Which only annoyed her more.

"Yeah well thanks bye sir. Take care." With that she stormed out and walked through the door outside thinking, _'No family? No friends? Not even they wanted this girl? How can anyone get so low that not even your family wants you? __'_

* * *

><p>Kagome walked out of the bathroom after showering and cleaning up and headed down stairs to find a woman, that she had become quite use to, standing at the bottom of them. Kagome smiled and said hello to her, expecting to get a hi, or atleast a nod. However all she got was, "Shes dead."<p>

The miko stared at her in shock, "Wh-what? Who Kikyo!" She yelled. How could she just say, 'shes dead' And expect her to know who the fuck she was talking about? "Shelly Heart. The slutly whore as left this world, and moved onto the next."

Kagome put on a emotionless mask, "Kikyo, you didn't-"

The mother glared putting up her hand to cut her off. "Of course not! She killed herself. She had no family or friends. I'm guessing she lived off sex. Since she couldn't really do that anymore... She gave up."

Kagome walked down the rest of the steps and looked at Kikyo then down to the sleeping baby in her arms. Kikyo sighed knowing what was about to happen as she handed the sleeping baby gently over to Kagome. "I shall be right back." With that she disspeared around the corner heading for the nursey.

Kikyo smiled slightly, Kagome would be a great mother. She always thought of Isamu before anything, like he was really part of her family. In a way, they had become family. A happy one.

Kagome walked out and smiled at Kikyo until the door bellrang and before Kikyo even realized what had happened Kagome had opened the door and Inuyasha had her by the wrist demanding to be let in. "Inuyasha don't you touch her!" She screamed at him. Inuyasha looked at her with red glowing eyes, "Your coming home with me Kikyo! And so is Isamu! I have waited for you long enough wrench!" He screamed in a demonic voice.

Kagome felt anger build up in her. "Isamu is sleeping so quiet it the fuck down, and this is my house. As long as she is living here, I will not allow you to touch her or that sweet boy." She spit at him.

He formed a fist ready to punch her until she ducked and punched him square in the jaw sending him a few inchs off the ground, before his feet could touch the ground again she kicked him hard in the side sending him flying off her door step and into Kouga who had jumped out the upstairs window, and snuck up behind Inuyasha.

He grabbed onto the mutts sliver hair and pulled hard before throwing him again. "Don't touch my girl again, mutt. Have I not told you this before?" The vemon in his voice was thick.

Inuyasha stood up his eyes blood red as he jumped at Kouga ready to slash his chest open, Kouga had dodged just in time to be missed by the fetal attack and spun in air kicking inuyasha in the head.

The two males beat at each other non-stop until 4 arrows shot threw the middle of them and Inuyasha was pinned to the sacred tree, two in the sleeves of his shirt pinning him to the tree, and to in each side of his pants. He snarled trying to get away staring at the damn girl who had pinned him there thinking he would find Kagome. However he was wrong.

"K-Kikyo?" He stuttered staring at shock at the woman who slowly put the bow down to her side. The girl had sercetly been practicing with archery with Kagome when Isamu was asleep and Kouga was off at work. "W-Why Kikyo?"

The girl slowly walked to him, "You have become a monster Inu-yash-a." She said his name slowly.

"How dare you wrench release me!" Kikyos eyes shifted to Kagome, "Kagome? Is it not a mikos job to get rid of demons who have turned into what he as? Attacking people who have done nothing to him?" She asked as she smirked slightly.

Kagome shivered at the coldness and hate she heard in Kikyos voice. "That, is right Kikyo. That is what I was informed being a miko was in this time now." She replied unsure.

"Than shall you?" Kikyo asked handing her the bow and an arrow. Kikyo was good at archery, but she was no miko. Kagome took the arrow and bow and looked at Inuyasha, "You brought this on yourself you know."

He snarled trying to get out even more now his eyes fully red no sign of human in him. Kagome ready the bow and arrow and aimed for his heart, "Goodbye Inuyasha." The arrow flew hitting his heart and turning him to nothing, but dust. Kikyo let tears finally slip down her cheeks. Kagome went to her hugging her tightly, "Kikyo I'm sorry..." Kagome tryed comforting her dear friend.

"Do not be sorry. You should only be sorry about choices you make if you regret it." Kikyo said staring up at Kagome and wiping her tears away. The miko stared at Kikyo in shock. For those were words she had kept close to her own heart for many, many years now. "That is right Kikyo." Kagome nodded her arms leaving Kikyo as she looked at Kouga, who was right by her side. His eyes showing loyalty and love.

She smiled and kissed him looking from Kikyo to Kouga. _'Its so nice...to not be alone anymore.' _Kouga held her hand, as themselfs, and Kikyo walked into the house to calm down, and try to forget what they had seen, and been threw this horrible day.

* * *

><p>As the years past Kikyo found it very simply to more on from Inuyasha, that is once Sesshomaru had rolled into town. The man and her somehow just clicked. Isamu took to him as his own dad over time as he grew. Once Isamu was around 6 years old Kikyo finally moved into Sesshomarus house with Isamu, leaving the shrine empty finally to Kagome and her lover Kouga.<p>

Well that is besides the 2 kids they had running around. Misa the youngest who was a 3 year old daddys girl who was part demon, if you will a hanyou, and a full demon 4 year old boy named higosha.

Sango and miroku had two kids of their owned named Aroura a 2 year old girl and muko a 1 year old boy.

These childern grew together, and went threw each of their very own stories, in their very own lives. Some staying together, some moving on to newer things.

Each having to say goodbye to their parents that lived much, much shorter lives then most of them. However no matter how said this was, Kagome, Kikyo, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango lived on through their childern who lived for many years happily, and sometimes dramaticly dealing with ups and downs.

However in the end, is that not what life is all about? The ups and the downs. But no matter what they had fought threw every single one up until the day they took their final breath stayed strong, and stayed true to who they were. That day was many, many years past from the day they had taken their first breath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Alright! R&amp;R! :) I hope you really enjoyed this. I honestly loved writing this one all the way threw. Oh and I'm sorry Inuyasha, I was mad at a guy writing this and took it out on you. So erm...Yeah he wasn't surpose to die it kinda just happened haha. Ohh well...;)<strong>_

_**Sango: Buh bye time D:? **_

_**Author: Yes Sango. **_

_**Sango: *sniffle***_

_**Author: alright thenn...Thanks for reading guys!**_


End file.
